The present invention relates generally to a combination window and floor fan and more particularly to a combination window and floor fan which can be easily, removably and securely mounted in a window opening without having to use using any tools, special brackets or attaching hardware.
Fans which can be used either as a floor fan or as a window fan are well known in the art.
One common type of fan which is constructed so that it can either be set on a floor or mounted in a window opening comprises a generally rectangularly shaped frame and a fan unit. The frame includes a generally rectangular center section and a pair of adjustable side extensions, with one side extension being mounted on each side of the center section. A pair of brackets which serve as supporting feet when the fan is being used as a floor fan are pivotally mounted on the bottom of the center section. The fan unit includes a motor driven fan and is fixedly mounted in an opening formed in the center of the center section. When being used as a floor fan, the supporting feet are pivoted to a position which provides maximum support for the fan. When being used as a window fan, the side extensions are pulled out and brought into contact with the sides of the window frame in the window opening where the fan is being mounted. The fan is held in place in the window opening by closing the window on it so that it becomes wedged between the window sill and the bottom of the window and/or by fixedly attaching the side extensions to the sides of the window frame by mounting screws which are screwed into the sides of the window frame through mounting holes formed in the sides of the side extensions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,318 there is disclosed a fan which can be used either as a floor fan or a window fan and which includes an open frame having a motor driven fan connected to the rear portion thereof, a pair of protruding pins on the frame front portion which engage the window on the outside thereof, and a second pair of protruding pins on the frame front portion which engage the window frame on the inside thereof. The motor driven fan is suspended in this manner inwardly away from the window opening such that the cantilever effect produced thereby pulls the first pins inwardly against he window and pushed the second pins outwardly against the window frame. The frame of the fan diverges slightly in the vertical direction so that it is, in effect, wedged into the window opening and makes it more difficult to remove accidentally and strengthens the frame. The unit is easily adapted for use with a horizonally sliding window by attaching a pair of removable laterally extending brackets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,095 there is disclosed an all-purpose fan embodying in combination an air flow generating unit comprising a motor with coaxial shaft and rotary air impeller, a skeletonized framework united with an supporting said unit, an outer bail straddling said framework and pivotally connected thereto to swing about an axis of tilt disposed crosswise the axis of rotation of said air impeller, a swingable inner bail also straddling said framework and pivotally connected thereto and also pivotally connected to said outer bail in a manner to be swingable toward and away from planar, alignment therewith, detent devices operatively relating one of said bails to said framework in a manner releasably to retain the same in various relative angular positions to which said bail and framework may be swung, stop means so operatively relating said bails as to limit the degree of divergence thereof from said approximately planar alignment, and at least one hinge lug fixed on a portion of said outer bail relatively remote from said framework and having means of pivotal mounting offset from said outer bail.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,002 there is disclosed a fan structure having a pair of fan units which can either be mounted in an opening in a window in vertical tandem relationship mounted or in horizontal tandem relationship or used separately as floor fans. When mounted in a window opening with the fan units in horizontal tandem relationship the fan is secured in position by clamping engagement of the fan housing with the lower edge of the window and the window sill. When mounted in vertical tandem relationship, the fan is secured in position by brackets which are screwed into the window frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,040 there is disclosed a fan which is adapted to be mounted within the space normally occupied by the lower sash of an ordinary two sash window. The fan includes a rigid rectangular frame which is fixed in size and shape. In use, the frame is seated on the sill of the window and then anchored to the casing of the window by a pair of tie rods, the tie rods being hooked on to the frame of the fan and being secured by screws to the casing of the window.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved fan.
It is another object of this invention to provide a fan which can be used either as a window mounted fan or as a floor fan.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a fan which can be securely and removably mounted in a window opening without having to use any tools, special brackets or mounting hardware.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a fan which can be either set on a floor or mounted in a window opening and wherein the direction of the air stream generated by the fan can be easily varied.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fan which can be mounted securely in window openings varing considerably in width.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a new and novel method of installing a window fan in a window opening.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and novel frame construction for a window fan.